Question: Given the two functions $f(x)=x^2+1$ and $g(x)=2x-1$, find $f(g(5))$.
Explanation: Since we know that $f(x)=x^2+1$ and $g(x)=2x-1$, the expression for $f(g(x))$ is just $(2x-1)^2+1$. From here, we can just plug 5 in as the value for $x$. \begin{align*} (f(g(5))&=(2(5)-1)^2+1
\\ &=(10-1)^2+1
\\ &=(9)^2+1
\\ &=81+1
\\ &=\boxed{82}
\end{align*}